


First Day of Spring

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mating, Multi, Rough Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, dub-con, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: T-cest, OT4, forceful sex, dub-con, bondage, </p><p>It is the first day of spring and the Turtles are driven to mate. Donatello's three, more dominate brothers demand more out of him than he can handle. Fortunately Splinter is there to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Spring

Donny woke up from his nap and stretched. One wouldn’t normally call waking up at six in the morning a ‘nap’ but given the fact that he went to sleep at three he couldn’t really call it anything else. He looked at his computer and actually felt a swell of dread at the thought of getting back to work. Getting off his cot, he thought about what he would rather be doing and discovered that he was horny. 

Looking at the calendar, Donny deduced the reason why. It was the first day of spring, meaning mating season was upon them and would explain why his dream during his ‘nap’ resulted in his needing to wash his sheets. 

After stripping his bed, Donny tied on his mask and left his lab to seek out one of his brothers. At this point he didn’t really care which one. He heard noise coming from the dojo and decided to take a look inside. 

Raph and Leo were sparing, and Donny wondered if they were aware of what day it was yet. He watched them for a moment and their sweat covered muscles made Donny dizzy with desire. Resisting the urge to join them, Donny moved away from the dojo. 

Making his way upstairs he caught a glimpse of Splinter sitting and drinking his tea. Their eyes met and a knowing smile spread across his father’s lips; he knew that he wasn’t getting much out of his sons for the next two weeks.

Donny blushed and continued on his way upstairs but stopped when Splinter called out to him. “I’m here, if you need anything.”

“I know,” Donny felt himself tremble and he looked down at the dojo. “I’ll be fine.”

“You say that every year,” Splinter said, following Donny’s line of sight. “I do not want to see you hurt again. If it gets too much, you can come to me.”

“I will,” Donny promised then ran the rest of the way up stairs. 

When he reached Miley’s room, Donny knocked gently before opening the door slightly. Mikey was right where Donny expected him to be, sleeping. 

A small smile spread across Donny’s beak as he crept his way into the room. The smile faded, however, when Donny stepped on something. “Ouch, damn it.”

“What are you doing in my room?” Mikey moaned. 

“Give it a second and you’ll know,” Donny mumbled as he rubbed his foot.

Mikey reached over and turned on his light, revealing the path Donny had to take to safely get to the bed. “What are you talking about?” Mikey asked as he sat up, then he paused and looked down under his sheets. “There is a wet sticky spot on my bed and I have raging hard on.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Donny smiled. 

“How did you know I would have a hard on when I woke up?” Mikey asked in wide eyed wonderment. Donny loved Mikey the most during mating season. He was so laid back, like he was high on the hormones. Agitate him and he would become violent but so long as he was relaxed he was happy. 

Donny sighed, “It’s the first day of spring.” When Mikey continued to just stare at him blankly, Donny added, “Mating season.”

“Oh,” Mikey drew the word out as he looked back down at his erection. “That would also explain the dream I was having.” He looked back up at Donny, “So you’re here to help me with this?”

“Yes,” Donny sat down on the bed. 

Mikey brought his hands up to caress Donny’s cheek then started to play with the tails of Don’s mask. “Then it’s a good thing you wore your mask.”

Donny smiled at Mikey, “That’s why I put it on. I know you like to tie me up.” Donny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Just remember to take it off when we are done. I don’t need Leo and Raph finding me tied up when they realize it’s mating season.”

“Sure,” Mikey giggled and bit his bottom lip as he untied Donny’s mask. Holding his wrists together, Donny waited in anticipation as Mikey tied them together then leaned forward so Mikey could tie him to the metal headboard. 

“Come on, Donny,” Mikey tugged on Donny’s hips. “Up on you knees and lift that tail.”

Donny was glad he resisted the urge to join Raph and Leo and was with Mikey first. Mikey was always energetic, enjoying the foreplay as much as he enjoyed the sex and focused on his partner more than himself, even when he was flooded with hormones. 

Mikey sat behind Donny and pulled Don’s ass cheeks apart to get at his puckered entrance. Circling it once with his tongue, Mikey then pressed past the tight ring of muscle to lick Don’s insides. 

Donny mewed in delight and pressed back against Mikey, resting his tail on Mikey’s face. “Oh, Mikey. Mmmm…. I want you.” Don’s breathless pleas spurred Mikey on; he loved to hear his brothers beg.

Pulling back, Mikey pressed his finger inside but only deep enough to tease Don’s prostate while he sucked on Donny’s sensitive tail. The piece of purple fabric was stretched as Donny pulled against it, twisting his wrists as he tried to push back to take more of Mikey’s finger in. “Don’t tease me,” he whimpered. 

“It’s all about the journey not the destination, Donny-boy,” Mikey said, pulling his finger out and reinserting his tongue. 

Donny’s hardened cock throbbed with each passing of Mikey’s tongue against his inner walls. “Please,” he begged. “I’m so hard it’s starting to hurt.”

“You always say that,” Mikey teased, kissing Don’s tail. “Let me under you. I wanna watch you ride me.”

“Whatever you want,” Donny panted, shifting as needed so Mikey could get under him. “Just do me already.”

Mikey placed his hands on Donny’s hips and their eyes met. “Have a seat,” Mikey said, lifting his hips so that his tip brushed against Donny. 

Donny eagerly sought out Mikey’s cock, shifting his hips and parting his legs until he managed to line them up. Using his tail for guidance, he pressed down to take Mikey’s tip into his ass with a satisfied sigh. 

He had earned his reward. 

Mikey bucked his hips, pushing in deep and finally striking that cluster of nerves. He pumped Donny’s cock in time with thrusts, eliciting churrs and gasps from the genius. Donny’s vision blurred and he closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure. 

Mikey stopped moving and Donny’s eyes shot open. Mikey was looking up at Donny with a playful smile plastered on his face. “Keep those eyes open for me,” Mikey said. “I want you to look at me.”

“Okay,” Donny whimpered, opening his eyes and trying his hardest to focus on Mikey’s face. “Please move.”

“Kay,” Mikey went back to thrusting and pumping. 

This time, though his vision was blurry, Donny made sure to keep his eyes on Mikey. The last thing he wanted was for Mikey to stop again. He was close to his release. “Oh, Mikey,” Donny moaned. 

“Cum for me, Donny,” Mikey husked as he reached back with his other hand to play with Don’s tail. “I wanna see your face as you finish.” 

Donny’s body shook and he pushed himself down on Mikey in an attempt to get him to go deeper. With a broad smile, Mikey accommodated his request and thrust up hard. Donny repeated Mikey’s name between churrs as the pressure continued to build. With one final resonating churr, Donny climaxed. His hot seed coated Mikey’s hand and plastron while Mikey continued to milk him. 

“That’s beautiful,” Mikey said then churred. 

“Fill me with your seed, Mikey,” Donny breathed in his orgasm induced trance. “Be the first to mark me.”

It was like a switch flipped in Mikey and he pushed down on Donny’s hips, straining Don’s arms, and then started to thrust up with such a force that it nearly rattled Donny’s teeth. Lifting his head, Mikey sucked on Donny’s neck and Donny knew that it was going to leave a welt. Mikey churred and pushed up hard against Donny. Donny felt the pulsating of Mikey’s cock inside of him as it emptied itself of Mikey’s warm milk. 

After a few more thrusts, Mikey pulled out and rolled over to recover. Donny felt a surge of panic, “Mikey, untie me. My wrists hurt.”

Moaning, Mikey rolled back over and looked up at Donny’s bound wrists. He reached up and started loosening the knots when a knock on the door stopped him. “Come in,” he called out. 

“Untie me first,” Donny pleaded. 

“Hmm?” Mikey looked back up at Donny’s wrists. “Oh yeah.”

As Mikey worked, Raph and Leo entered the room. “Told’ya he’d be in here,” Raph said, kicking the items on the floor out of the way. “And Mikey’s got him all tied up for us.”

Mikey stopped again and looked at Raph, “Would you like me to keep him tied up?”

“No!” Donny pulled against the restraints but they held. “I don’t want to be tied up with all three of you in the room.”

“Yes,” Raph and Leo said at the same time as they made their way to the bed. 

Raph pulled his mask out of his belt and got up on Mikey’s bed then gagged Donny with it. “Master Splinter’s down stairs and we don’t need Donny calling for him again. I liked it better when he wasn’t here for mating season.”

“Raph,” Leo said, placing his hand over the hothead’s and Donny thought for a moment that Leo was still in control enough to be reasoned with. “If you put the gag in his mouth, how am I supposed to get him to suck my cock?”

“We can be in his ass at the same time,” Raph answered flatly then went back to tying the mask. 

Donny started to panic and regret letting Mikey tie him up in the first place. He screamed as best he could around the gag and hoped it would be loud enough for Splinter to hear. 

“Knock it off,” Raph growled. “I ain’t gonna hurt you.” He stuck his finger in Donny’s ass and started to prep him. “We just wanna fuck.”

Mikey was still lying next to Donny and he looked at Raph. “He’s already good and ready. I just finished pounding him before you came.”

“Yeah I know, I can smell it. Since Leo can’t cram his cock in Don’s mouth we’re gonna share his ass instead,” Raph said as he added his second finer. “We need to make sure he’s good and stretched.”

While Raph continued to prep, Leo got on the bed and slid under Donny. He caressed Don’s cheeks and kissed his head. “You know how this goes, Donny. Just relax. We’re not going to hurt you.”

Mikey sat up and watched as Raph tucked his thumb to his palm and pushed his hand into Donny. 

Donny grunted as he was stretched. It wasn’t the first time Donny had been fisted and Raph was being surprisingly gentle given his state of mind. They weren’t hurting him and he wanted it just as badly as they did so Don did his best to relax and let it happen. He was just nervous since his hands were tied and he was gagged. He tried his best not to think about that part. 

“Alright,” Raph pulled his hand out and grabbed Leo’s cock, giving it a few good pumps. “Let’s get this started.”

Donny let himself be guided down onto Leo and churred as he felt Leo’s cock rub against his prostate. Leo bucked his hips a few times then waited for Raph. Despite the prep work, it still stung when Raph pressed his thick cock in with Leo’s. His brothers churred while Donny whimpered in pain. 

Leo thumbed the tears away, “You know it only hurts for a moment. It will get easier as the season progresses.”

Raph and Leo started to move and, because he wanted to, Mikey got up on his knees, next to Donny’s head and removed the gag so Donny could suck his cock.

“Oh look, Mikey removed your gag anyway,” Leo said as he continued to thrust. 

“Fuck you, Leo.” Raph grunted. “At least he can’t call for Splinter with Mikey’s cock in his mouth.” He turned to look at Mikey, “Make sure you replace the gag when you’re done.” Mikey only grunted in response. 

Donny could taste himself on Mikey, it was a taste he knew well. Donny had experienced a lot when it came to sex, thanks to his brothers. There were only a few things he had yet to experience. What it was like to be with a female and what it was like to top where among the few. 

Outside of mating season, his brothers submitted to each other but they never submitted to Don. Even though Donny was their equal when it came to the team, in the bedroom he was still just an omega and they just couldn’t bring themselves to submit. 

Mikey held Don’s head and pushed in deep, making Donny have to relax his throat or risk being choked. He took precious breaths through his nose, each time Mikey pulled out enough but he was still getting light headed. 

Donny churred and Mikey pushed in deeper, “Oh yeah. You guys get him to do that again.”

There was a knock at the door and they all froze. This included Mikey with his cock crammed down Donny’s throat hand his hands holding his head in place. His brothers just didn’t think when they were flooded with hormones. Donny stayed calm to reserve the oxygen from his last breath. 

“You don’t want to come in, Father,” Leo shouted, trying his hardest to make his voice sound as normal as possible. 

“I do not want to open the door,” Splinter answered. “I am just here to check on Donatello, I can sense his distress.”

“He’s fine,” Leo shouted in a harsher tone than he intended. 

“I need to hear it from him,” Splinter said and they heard the sound of his hand resting on the loose nob. 

Raph hit Mikey’s arm and whispered, “Get your dick out of his mouth.”

“What?” Mikey looked at Raph then down at Donny. “Oh right. Can’t talk with that in there now can you?”

As soon as his mouth was free, Donny took in a deep breath then turned his head to face the door. “I’m okay but they have me tied up so I’m a little scared. That must be what you’re sensing.”

“It’s just his hands,” Mikey stated as a matter of fact like it was nothing. 

“Has he asked to be untied?” Splinter asked through the door. 

“Yes,” Donny shouted. “Multiple times.”

“Untie him so Splinter will leave and we can continue,” Raph griped. “Fuck.”

“I’m untying him now, Father,” Leo stated as he worked the knots loose. When Donny’s hands were free he pulled them to his chest and Leo shouted. “It’s done.”

“Are you alright, Donatello?” Splinter asked.

“I’m okay,” Donny called back. “They’re not hurting me.”

“Alright,” Splinter relented and his hand left the doorknob. “I’m here if you need me.”

“I know,” Donny managed to reply before Mikey turned his head and stuck his dick back in Don’s mouth. 

Raph and Leo continued to move, their cocks sliding against each other inside him. More relaxed, Donny started to rock his hips and he brought his hand up to pump Mikey’s cock while he sucked. Mikey stopped moving, enjoying the way Donny was sucking him. It was a small amount of control that Donny had managed to gain and helped to insure that he would be able to breathe when he needed.

Donny deep throated Mikey each time he churred and brought him to a quick completion. Swallowing every drop, Donny milked Mikey through his orgasm. 

Satisfied, Mikey laid back down on the overly crowded bed to bask in the afterglow. 

With his hands free, Donny was able to lean down and kiss Leo. Their tongues twisted together in a deep, passion filled kiss. Leo held Donny tight and scraped his fingers down Don’s carapace. 

Breaking the kiss, Leo was next to finish. “Ah fuck.” He increased his pacing as he rode out his orgasm, mixing his seed with what was left of Mikey’s. When he was done, Leo pulled out and moved out from under Donny to snuggle against Mikey. 

The two kissed and fondled one another, but Don knew that they wouldn’t submit to each other. Not during mating season. Only Donny was willing to submit during mating season and they knew it. 

Raph grunted in frustration at the loss of the added friction. He pulled out and flipped Donny over then lifted Don’s legs up and bent him over so much that his knees were almost on his shoulders. Holding on to the headboard, Raph pushed down into Donny and started thrusting hard. 

Raph noticed that Donny’s dick was dangling close to his face so he smiled and said, “Why don’t you suck it, Donny?”

“I’m not sucking my own dick, Raph,” Donny grunted out. “That’s kinda gross.”

Grabbing Donny’s cock, Raph pulled it down closer to his face. “I wanna see you suck it.” When Donny didn’t react fast enough Raph growled, “Now.”

Lifting his head, Donny was able to take his tip into his mouth. It was strange and yet one more thing he never would have experienced if it wasn’t for his brothers. 

Despite the awkward position and the apprehension of sucking his own dick, it felt good. That coupled with Raph’s quick thrusts, brought Donny to his climax. He couldn’t bring himself to swallow his own cum so he pulled away in time to get it all over his face. 

“Now, that’s hot,” Raph churred, pounding out his release while Leo and Mikey watched.

Donny stayed in his uncomfortable position until Raph was done. When Raph flopped down to the bed he grabbed Don and pulled him close then licked the cum off of his face. They all snuggled on the bed together as they came down from their highs. 

It wasn’t long before Mikey was making his way over for more. Two orgasms wasn’t enough to satisfy him. 

They all took turns on Donny until they collapsed in exhaustion to take a nap. It was how it usually went. They would go hot and heavy for several hours then nap and occasionally hunger would have them take a break for food. 

The problem was when they did this at different intervals and Donny didn’t get the chance to take a break. He was grateful that sperm had at least some nutritional value to it. 

Despite his own need to rest, Donny took the opportunity of all three of his brothers sleeping to get something to eat. 

Body shaking from exhaustion, Donny forced his muscles to work and he got out of bed. He carefully made his way across the room and slipped out the door. 

Splinter somehow knew that Donny needed him and was by his side in a matter of seconds. Donny pushed away the shame and accepted his father’s help.

They made their way down stairs and to Donny’s lab where Splinter helped Donny into a bath. Splinter had some food ready and fed it to Donny while he relaxed. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was and wondered how much time had passed. When he was full, Donny dozed in the warm water with Splinter keeping a watchful eye on him. 

He didn’t know how long he slept but he was awoken by the sounds of his brothers’ voices. They were there to get Donny back but Splinter was insisting that they let him rest for a little while longer. Donny could hear the irritation in his brothers’ voices, even Mikey. 

Splinter argued. “If you don’t get yourselves under control, you’re going to hurt your brother. He already has a bruise. I will send him a way to keep him safe if I have to.”

“Don’t you dare,” Mikey roared, taking a step towards Splinter. “That’s only a love bite, nothing more. We’re not hurting him. Now get out of the way.”

“You would hurt me to get at your brother?” Splinter asked, standing his ground. 

“It’s alright,” Donny said as he got out of the bath. “The water’s getting cold anyway.”

Splinter turned to look at him, “You need your rest and you all need to eat.”

“We’ll do that a little later,” Donny promised. “I’ve rested long enough. I’m kind of eager to be with them again.”

“Okay,” Splinter stepped aside. “If you’re sure.”

Donny grabbed a hold of Splinter’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “I want them as much as they want me.” His reassurances did little to ease his father’s nerves. He squeezed Donny’s hand back but didn’t prevent Don from pulling it away as he walked towards his brothers. 

They took Donny into Leo’s room since it was larger and cleaner than Mikey’s. They had already made a pallet on the floor and guided Donny to it. He noticed the bondage supplies on the floor and felt a surge of panic. “Don’t tie me up.”

“It’ll be fun,” Raph said as he picked up a pair of cuffs. “These are padded so they won’t hurt your wrists.”

“But I won’t be able to move,” Donny argued as Leo coaxed him to sit. 

“That’s the point,” Mikey smiled. “We don’t want you running off again.”

“I come back to you whenever I leave. I need to be able to get up, so I can eat and go to the bathroom,” Donny pleaded. “You guys don’t really think about my needs when you’re like this.”

“We’re not going to let anything happen to you, Donny,” Leo soothed. 

“You’re not in complete control of yourself,” Donny argued as Raph forced him to his back. “Please don’t do this.”

Don’s wrists were bound in leather padded cuffs which were connected to a belt at his waist and a collar around his neck, making him have to keep his hands pulled up to his chest with very little wiggle room. Straps were wrapped around his ankles and a bar was attached to them to keep his legs apart. His ankle straps were also connected to the belt to keep his legs elevated. 

Leo knelt down next to Donny’s head, “See? Not so bad. Does anything hurt?”

Donny shook his head. 

“We’re not going to gag you,” Leo caressed Don’s cheek. “You can tell us when you need something and we’ll get it for you.”

Donny closed his eyes and did his best to settle his fears. He had two weeks of this to endure and as long as his brothers weren’t angered, he would be okay. At least Leo was making an effort to stay in control. 

Leo leaned down and pressed in for a deep kiss and Donny let himself be lost in it. 

Mikey licked up the length of Donny’s tail from tip to base then circled his tongue around Don’s entrance. Donny hummed, causing Leo to smile into the kiss. Leo’s hand drifted down and started to pump Donny’s cock. “See, I’m tending to your needs.”

“Time to flip him,” Mikey announced, rising up on his knees. “It’s time to go to pound town.”

“And what makes you think you get to go first?” Raph asked. He put his hand on Mikey shoulder and pulled him back. “You were first this morning. I wanna be first this time.”

“Back off, Raph, I’m here first so I go first.”

“Like hell you are,” Raph roared, shoving Mikey. 

Mikey recovered and lunged toward Raph. They hissed at each other as they tumbled around on the floor like they forgot how to fight. There was no grace, no skill, just a sloppy attempt to show dominance in overpowering the other. 

Leo broke from the kiss and looked at them for a second before moving around to take his turn on Donny. 

Keeping Donny on his carapace, Leo moved in between Donny’s legs, with the poll behind his back then pushed in. Donny’s hole stretched to fit Leo without even a twinge of pain. Leo’s steady striking of his prostate had Donny arching his back as a fire grew in his belly. 

Donny watched Mikey and Raph fight, the display simulating him more. Leo didn’t seem to mind that Donny wasn’t focused on him. He simply sought his release while sucking on Don’s neck. 

After a while, Mikey managed to get the upper hand on Raph and pinned him to the floor plastron down. But the battle for dominance wasn’t over; Mikey still had his reward to claim. 

Raph cried out as Mikey laid his claim but didn’t struggle against it. 

Whenever they fought during mating season, it ended in rough sex with the victor on top. Fortunately this never resulted in hard feelings. Mikey might have been the most laid back but he usually won the fights for dominance. 

Leo turned to look over his shoulder and laughed. “That’s twice for you now, Raphie. I’m starting to think that you like to be fucked.”

“Shut the fuck up, Leo.” Raph shouted then churred, signaling his enjoyment. A look of pleasure washed over his face for a moment before he glared at Leo again. “You cheated this morning.”

Leo shrugged and went back to focusing on Donny.

Even though Mikey was aggressively showing his dominance, he still strove to bring Raph to completion first. His hand was a blur over Raph’s cock as he sucked the sensitive pulse point. 

Raph grunted out Mikey’s name as he pushed back against him and Donny churred. He enjoyed watching his brothers together and it was a rare sight to see. “We should really do group sex outside of mating season,” Donny panted. “Maybe once a month as a special occasion.”

Raph watched Leo and Don; apparently he was also turned on by watching his brothers. He cried out as he climaxed and his cum coated Mikey’s hand. The sight of it brought Donny to his peak. His eyes locked with Raph’s and he saw a smile spread across Raph’s beak. 

Mikey worked Raph through his orgasm then pulled out. He toyed with his cock as he stood and made his way back over to Leo and Don. 

Leo glanced back at Mikey, and Donny could see the tension ripple through him but Leo continued to thrust. 

Mikey’s slow saunter gave Leo enough time to finish. He ground himself against Donny’s ass, riding his orgasm for as long as he could before Mikey reached them. 

When Mikey got too close, Leo pulled out and got up, leaving a trail of cum along Donny’s plastron. Leo cleared off of Donny just as Mikey got there. The youngest grabbed hold of Donny and flipped him over. Placing his hands on either side of Don’s hips, Mikey pushed inside. 

Leo crawled over to Raph and together they rested, snuggled up against each other. 

Mikey jabbed into Don’s ass and pumped his cock. Donny climaxed again, pressing back against Mikey and rocking his hips. As soon as Don’s orgasm was complete, Mikey let go of Donny’s dick and pounded out his own climax. 

When he was done, Mikey collapsed next to Donny, panting with a look of satisfaction on his face. 

“Could you untie me?” Donny whispered. 

Mikey looked at him with droopy eyes and lazily smiled. “No. We don’t want you to get away again.”

“But this isn’t comfortable. I have your semen dripping from my butt and I wanna clean myself off.” Donny pleaded. “I’ll come back. I promise.”

“No time for that,” Raph grunted, coming up behind Don. “It’s my turn.”

“Okay,” Donny whimpered. He knew that it was going to be a while before they were satisfied enough to take another break.

 

…..

 

Splinter woke up feeling groggy. He looked over at his tea and knew that his sons had drugged him. 

Cursing himself for not suspecting, Splinter forced himself to sit up. His hard sleep on the old sofa left his neck in knots but he pushed that aside, for now. He feared what his sons had planned for Donatello that led them to feel the need to drug him. 

He had no idea how long he had been asleep. He looked around and saw evidence that his sons had been down in the kitchen for food at least once. Forcing his body to work, Splinter shook off the lingering effects of the drug and made his way up stairs. 

He could hear the sounds of grunts and churrs through the door as he made his way down the hall. They were in Leonardo’s room. 

Without a second thought, Splinter opened the door. He was aware of his sons’ activities but it was more than he was prepared to see. 

They were in a pile, cushioned by blankets on the floor. Raphael was on the bottom with a bound Donatello face down on top of him. Leonardo was up high on Donatello’s back and Michelangelo was behind Leonardo, sitting on Raph’s legs and thrusting his hips forward. 

At his viewing angle, Splinter couldn’t see but he was sure that all three were trying to enter Donatello at the same time. What he could see was that Donatello’s eyes were closed, not in a clinching pain but as if he had passed out. 

“Stop this!” Splinter yelled, his fear confirmed when Donatello’s eyes didn’t open. 

Michelangelo was the first to move; he pulled away from the pile and charged Splinter. 

It was fortunate for the aging rat that his sons forgot their ninja training during their hormonal rages. He easily subdued Michelangelo with a few well-placed blows. His youngest son fell to the floor in a heap, unable to move. 

Leonardo stood and glared at Splinter, his erection still hard and weeping, while Raphael continued to thrust into Donatello. 

“I thought you were better than this, Leonardo,” Splinter chided, before Leo had the chance to act. “You, my best pupil, has allowed yourself to lose control. A true ninja is a master of himself regardless of his condition. I am disappointed in you.”

The wide eyed look that appeared on Leonardo’s face showed that what Splinter said had hit home. He looked down and his chest heaved as his body trembled. “I’m trying, Father.”

“You’re failing,” Splinter retorted. He pointed to Donatello, “Your brother is unconscious and you are still taking your pleasures from him.”

Leo looked over at Donny, “I didn’t realize that he was unconscious.”

“Did he eat when you came down to curb your hunger or did you leave him up here tied up?”

“I don’t remember,” Leonardo admitted. “It’s all a blur.”

“He cannot survive two weeks like this.” Splinter then turned to look at Raphael. “Do you really have no shame? Stop that now.”

Raphael moved out from under Donatello as Michelangelo managed to get to his feet. The three alphas stood together as Splinter rushed over to check on Donatello. “How long was I out?” Splinter asked as he worked to unbind Donatello. 

“I don’t know,” Leonardo answered. “I don’t know when you drank your tea but we put enough in there to keep you asleep for at least eight hours.”

“We just wanted some time without you interrupting us,” Raph tried to explain but Splinter’s glare had him back down. “I’m sorry, father.”

“Help me carry him to his lab so that he can be cleaned.”

“Yes, Father,” Leo rushed over to pick Donatello up. 

They made their way out of the room and Splinter tried to ignore the fact that his sons still had erections as they followed him down stairs. 

Once in Donatello’s lab, Splinter drew him a bath and had Leonardo place him in the warm water. Splinter watched as Leonardo backed up, his body still trembling from the effort to control himself. “You are doing better, my son. Why don’t the three of you go take your pleasures with each other?”

“Yes, Father,” they answered in unison then left the lab. 

Splinter turned his attention back to Donatello and sat with him while he slept. 

Hours passed and Splinter could hear the sounds of his son’s coupling just outside the lab. When Donatello woke, he opened his eyes and a soft smile spread across his beak. “What kept you?”

“Your brothers drugged me. I was asleep.”

“Oh,” Donatello closed his eyes again for a few more minutes. “I’m hungry.”

“Do you think you can walk?” 

Donatello nodded and sat up then waited a moment more before standing to get out of the tub. Splinter could tell that he was in a mild amount of pain. He had no idea how long Donatello was tied up but his muscles looked to be stiff. 

Splinter assisted his son out of the lab. The other three were curled up in a pile on the floor, sleeping off their exertion. He sat Donatello down at the table then proceeded to make him some coffee and something to eat. 

Donatello kept his head down on the table while Splinter worked; only lifting it when Splinter placed a cup of coffee on the table next to him. He hummed in delight as he sipped the dark brew.

As they ate, Leonardo entered the kitchen. He had trouble keeping eye contact with Splinter and keeping his eyes off of Donatello. Clearing his throat, he sat at the table. He kept his eyes down as he spoke. “We’re going to try harder. We managed to talk it out a little bit.”

“What are your plans?” Splinter prompted. 

“No more being in a group,” Leo answered. “Raph and I will go to my room and Don will be with Mikey then we will switch after a while. We will continue to rotate until the season is done. We’ll just have to learn to submit when we are like this.”

Splinter looked at Donatello and the genius nodded. “That will be fine, so long as I get to eat and sleep.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Splinter nodded his approval. 

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to keep it up,” Leo admitted. “It will be harder to control ourselves as the season progresses.”

“I’ll make sure that you do,” Splinter assured him as he took a sip of tea.


End file.
